Illusions
by Phoenicia Balkov
Summary: Comment lui, Hibari Kyoya, peut-il ressentir de tels sentiments envers un herbivore comme lui ? Et comment est-ce possible que ce soit grâce à ce sale ananas qu'il le comprend enfin ? OS Yaoi 1827


Tout d'abord, bonjour ou bonsoir à tous. (ou pas)

Je tiens à dire: 1. que cette fiction m'a été inspiré en partie d'une vidéo youtube sur le 69/27/18 mais je veux pas la fin de la vidéo c'trop triste. 2. que c'est ma première fiction sur le fandom Reborn mais ça on s'en fou j'en ai fait d'autres. 3. que... les personnages... de Reborn... sont pas... a moi... même pas Hibari Kyoya ! C'trop injuste.

Donc... quoi qu'il en soit commentez si vous le désirez, dites moi si c'est pourris, à refaire ou si je ferais mieux de me pendre tout de suite. (Si c'est bien aussi vous pouvez)

Bref... bonne lecture !

PS: C'est **yaoi** ici t'aimes pas tu lis pas...

* * *

Assit sur le sol, le regard fixé sur le ciel, observant silencieusement les étoiles, il tente vainement d'ignorer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Essayant sans grand succès de ne plus penser à l'horrible journée qui vient de passer. De là-haut, la lune remarque bien la tristesse dans ses yeux bleu-gris. Qui aurait cru, qui aurait osé, que lui, Hibari Kyoya, chef du comité de discipline, terreur de son établissement, serait un jour amené à avoir des sentiments ? De plus, qui aurait songé un seul instant qu'ils seraient dirigés vers un faible herbivore entouré de gens aussi incapables les uns que les autres ? Entre un joueur de baseball complètement à côté de ses pompes, un chien intello, deux crétines de service, une cuisinière incapable de faire un plat mangeable, un extrême idiot, une vache pleurnicheuse, et deux ananas… L'Ananas… Kyoya avait commencé à haïr ce fruit depuis qu'il avait rencontré Rokudo Mukuro pour la première fois. Et aujourd'hui, quelle journée ! Tout avait si bien commencé, le ciel était clair et ne laissait entrevoir aucun nuage, le soleil brillait et il y avait énormément d'herbivores à punir, pourtant, il avait fallu que tout dérape. Il était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et il avait suffit de quelques secondes pour que son cerveau enregistre ce qu'il avait aperçu. De tout ce qu'il se passait dans le collège Namimori et que Kyoya savait, il aurait voulu ignorer cela, juste ça, mais comment aurait-il pu penser que cette vision lui ferait un tel effet ? Comment aurait-il pu soupçonner qu'il puisse avoir de tels sentiments ? Comment quelqu'un de si fort avait-il pu être si faible en cet instant ? Il aurait été bien en peine d'y répondre, il avait juste comprit à ce moment que ce crétin censé être son boss faisait battre son coeur d'un simple regard. Le doute ne pouvait plus persister : il était amoureux et pas de n'importe qui, de Sawada Tsunayoshi, dixième parrain de la famille mafieuse Vongola. Cependant, il n'avait pas rêvé, c'était bien Tsunayoshi qu'il avait vu. C'était bien son boss qui était en train d'échanger un baiser passionné avec une personne qui lui était fort antipathique. Et ils l'avaient vu aussi, leurs sourires, un sourire satisfait, il pouvait le comprendre de l'autre, mais pas de Sawada Tsunayoshi, il n'était pas du genre à se satisfaire de la souffrance qu'il pouvait causer, alors pour quelle raison avait-il sourit ainsi ? Le haïssait-il au point qu'il cherchait à lui faire du mal par n'importe quel moyen ? Le coeur du gardien du nuage se serra à cette pensée. Il revoyait parfaitement la scène. Perdu entre deux envies, deux solutions, la première étant de se débarrasser du gêneur comme il aimait si bien à faire, la seconde de ne rien changer. Songeant que s'il exécuté la première possibilité, il y aurait des chances que son aimé soit inconsolable par la suite mais pouvait-il vraiment le laisser aux mains de ce pervers ? Dans un sens, s'il le tuer, ça pourrait passer inaperçue car il avait bien d'autres raisons de le faire, personne ne saurait sa véritable motivation. S'il le faisait, Tsunayoshi ne serait-il pas triste ? Cela ne produirait-il pas l'effet inverse de celui désiré ? Face à ce dilemme Kyoya décida de prendre plus de temps pour y réfléchir, et ne pas foncer tête baissé. Il irait trouver son rival et s'expliquerait avec lui, pour une fois, il parlerait avant d'agir.

Le lendemain, il se rendit donc à Kokuyo Land afin d'y trouver la tête d'ananas. Enfoncé dans le canapé miteux il trouva celui qu'il cherchait.

- Kufufu, que me veux-tu Hibari Kyoya ? lui lança l'illusionniste.

- Juste des renseignements, répondit le chef du comité de discipline.

- Quels genres de renseignements ? questionna le gardien de la brume, amusé.

- Qu'y-a-t-il entre Sawada Tsunayoshi et toi ? demanda-t-il.

- Kufufu, c'est un secret, déclara-t-il.

Le brun resta silencieux, considérant attentivement son vis-à-vis. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'énervé ! Sa seule présence mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve et en plus il le provoqué. Puisqu'il en était ainsi…

- Je vais te mordre à mort, murmura-t-il en sortant ses tonfas.

- Tu es sûr ? ricana l'autre, tu ne sembles pas être dans ton assiette.

Ignorant la remarque de son ennemi il fondit sur sa proie, s'en suivit un rude combat qui mena à une égalité. Kyoya se releva et observa son adversaire.

- Ne t'approches plus de Tsunayoshi, prévint-il.

- Sinon quoi ? demanda Mukuro en se relevant également.

- Je te tuerais vraiment, signala-t-il.

- Kufufu, j'aimerais bien voir ça, s'esclaffa l'illusionniste.

Kyoya, ignorant Mukuro, s'éloigna en direction du collège.

Mukuro soupira, décidément Hibari n'était pas quelqu'un de facile, mais il avait apparemment réussi ce qu'il avait eut en tête. L'alouette était bel et bien amoureuse de Sawada Tsunayoshi, drôle de type. Si l'illusionniste l'avait soupçonné il doutait que Tsunayoshi s'en soit rendu compte, d'ailleurs, il semblait qu'Hibari lui-même venait juste de le comprendre. Le bébé avait eut raison aussi, ils étaient les seuls à l'avoir remarqué. Tsunayoshi bien trop occupé à essayer d'attirer l'attention de Sasagawa Kyoko. Quant aux autres gardiens, pas la peine de compter sur leur sens de l'observation, surtout en ce qui concernait le chef du comité de discipline, et pourtant…

- Bon… Bonjour, dit une voix.

L'ananas se tourna vers la source de cette salutation et observa les nouvelles arrivantes.

- Est-ce que Chrome-chan est là ? demanda une brunette.

- Oh, Chrome est sortie, je peux vous aider ? proposa l'homme en contournant son canapé pour se rapprocher des jeunes filles.

- Euh… Eh bien, ça concerne Tsuna-kun ! lança la rousse sans détour.

- Oh, Tsunayoshi Sawada ? questionna Mukuro.

- Oui, vous le connaissez ? s'étonna Haru.

- Nous nous sommes en effet déjà rencontrer, répondit évasivement l'illusionniste.

- Alors, vous pourriez demander à Chrome-chan s'il y a quelque chose entre eux ? murmura Kyoko.

- Oh, ma petite Chrome me tromperait-elle ? fit-il semblant de s'indigner.

- Hahi ! C'est que… nous avons juste cru les voir ensembles, nous ne sommes pas sûre ! s'excusa la brune.

- Le message sera transmit, soupira-t-il, maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, je suis un peu fatigué.

- Merci beaucoup ! s'exclamèrent-elles en coeurs avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie.

Mukuro regarda les deux jeunes filles s'éloigner en souriant, ainsi donc son plan avait marché sur trois personnes, soit plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Cependant c'était tout aussi bien ainsi. Il se laissa tomber sur son divan et ferma les yeux, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait rien entre Tsunayoshi et sa protégée pour une bonne raison.

- Où sont donc Ken et Chikusa ? J'ai faim moi, râla-t-il.

Il soupira, lui aussi était entouré d'incapable, s'étaient-ils perdu sur le chemin pour lui ramener de la nourriture ? Et Chrome ? Elle était passé où encore ? Bah ! Ils reviendraient tout les trois en se prenant la tête, comme d'habitude.

« Hibari Kyoya, kufufu, pensa-t-il, amoureux de Tsunayoshi, vraiment, quel drôle d'oiseau, mais je serais sûr de gagner la prochaine fois avec ça. »

Après tout, il n'avait que l'embarra du choix, se mettre Tsunayoshi dans la poche ou plus simplement posséder son corps histoire d'embêter un peu le gardien du nuage. Et puis, il était plutôt mignon dans son genre le petit « Tsuna », un vrai régal pour quelqu'un comme lui. Il soupira de contentement à l'idée de faire vivre ça à son pire ennemi. Après tout, il l'avait cherché aussi, s'il ne s'acharnait pas à vouloir prendre sa revanche lui il l'aurait laissé tranquille, mais maintenant qu'il savait cela, comment pouvait-il laisser passer une telle occasion d'embêter l'alouette ? Non, décidément il ne voulait pas avoir à regretter après de ne pas avoir profité d'une telle chance ! Il devrait cependant se débrouiller pour que l'autre toutou ne vienne pas se glisser dans ses pattes.

- Mukuro-sama ! s'exclama une voix qu'il reconnu tout de suite, nous avons ce que tu nous as demandé mais que vas-tu faire de tout ça ?

- Tais toi Ken, j'ai mal à la tête, soupira l'interpellé, donnes moi de la bouffe !

- Mu… Mukuro-sama, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda la jeune fille qui les accompagné.

- Oh que non ma petite Chrome, tout va pour le mieux, répondit-il en se saisissant d'un paquet de chips.

Les trois autres le regardèrent surpris, ils ne s'étaient pas absentés bien longtemps et quand ils avaient laissé Mukuro, celui-ci dormait profondément, qu'avait-il pu se passer en si peu de temps qui avait pu le mettre de si bonne humeur ?

- Mukuro-sama…, s'inquiéta tout de même la jeune fille.

Oui, tout allait pour le mieux, quelle belle journée ! Elle commençait si bien qu'elle ne pouvait que bien se terminer.

Tsuna observa par la fenêtre de sa chambre le ciel bleu et soupira, ce qu'il aimerait pouvoir être dehors, mais Reborn ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Tsuna ! Cesses de rêvasser et mets toi au travail, le menaça le bébé de son revolver.

- Oui, oui ! soupira le concerné en se repenchant sur ses devoirs, mais j'y comprend rien moi.

Lisant et relisant attentivement l'énoncer de son exercice de mathématique, Tsuna dût se rendre à l'évidence : il était nul en math. Il soupira une énième fois et demanda d'une petite voix à son tuteur.

- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir m'aider Reborn ?

- Si tu veux être un bon parrain tu dois te débrouiller tout seul pour ce genre de chose, déclara l'arcobaléno.

- Mais je veux pas être parrain ! s'exclama Tsuna.

- Nous avons déjà parlé de ça Tsuna, rappela Reborn, alors mets toi au travail.

Tsuna soupira une nouvelle fois et chercha dans son manuel une aide quelconque. Avant de tomber sur la page qu'il cherchait un enfant vêtu d'un costume de vache entra dans la chambre en s'égosillant.

- Reborn ! Je vais te tuer cette fois !

Habitué à ce genre de scène, Tsuna ignora le gamin et continua sa recherche lorsqu'il trouva enfin. Il entreprit donc de faire son exercice avec les explications du livre.

Après quelques dures minutes de travail dérangé par l'enfant vache il s'étira et regarda ses devoirs enfin fini.

- Voilà, comme ça il me reste encore du temps pour sortir prendre l'air, s'enthousiasma-t-il.

- Lambo aussi veut aller faire des manèges ! s'écria le gardien de la foudre.

- Lambo j'ai jamais dit que j'allais faire des manèges ! se désespéra le châtain. Alors tu restes ici.

Il sortit en ignorant les cris hystérique du pleurnichard et se dirigea vers un parc situé non loin de là. Il s'assit sur l'une des balançoires et inspira profondément l'air frais. Il ferma les yeux et profita de la légère brise.

- Sawada ! s'exclama une voix.

Surprit, il sursauta et tomba de sa balançoire en arrière.

- O… onii-san ! balbutia-t-il.

- C'est un bon temps pour faire un footing, n'est-ce pas ? déclara le « grand frère » en ignorant les protestations de son boss. Accompagnes moi Sawada !

Tsuna se maudit intérieurement pour être aussi peu effrayant et consentis à le suivre. Le sport n'étant pas son fort, son gardien accepta de courir à sa vitesse prenant ça pour un challenge. Déjà essoufflé en moins d'une quinzaine de minute, Ryohei lui proposa de faire une pause.

- Merci, souffla Tsuna entre deux respirations.

- De rien Sawada ! Tu devrais faire un peu plus de sport ! lui signala-t-il tout de même. Viens faire un footing avec moi le matin ! Ca te fera les jambes !

Tsuna vira pale à cette proposition, il n'avait aucune envie d'arriver au collège essoufflé comme un boeuf, suant à grosses goûtes et encore moins devant Kyoko et les autres ! Il déclina timidement invitation, remerciant tout de même son ami.

- Allez Sawada ! On repart ! exigea-t-il.

- Qu… quoi ? Déjà ? s'écria Tsuna.

- Si je reste trop longtemps sans courir je vais perdre ma forme ! lui affirma le gardien du soleil.

Tsuna obtempéra, il ne voulait pas vexer le grand frère de Kyoko. Il tenta donc suivre le rythme sans se plaindre de sa douleur dans la jambe ni de son point de côté droit. La respiration haletante, ils arrivèrent enfin devant chez Kyoko. Ryohei le salua et le félicita d'avoir tenu si longtemps avant de regagner sa maison. Tsuna se laissa tomber assis sur le sol et essaya de retrouver une respiration normale avant de reprendre la route de chez lui. Après plusieurs minutes à tenter de calmer les battements irréguliers de son coeur il se leva et prit doucement le chemin de sa maison, vacillant sous la fatigue et la douleur de sa jambe, son point de côté enfin disparu.

- Je fais vraiment un piètre sportif… j'aurais peut-être dû accepter après tout, murmura-t-il pour lui-même avant de vaciller dangereusement en avant.

Trop fatigué pour continuer d'avancer, le boss Vongola s'évanouis dans la rue.

Marchant tranquillement en chantonnant, Mukuro butta sur quelque chose mais retrouva vite son équilibre. Il baissa les yeux pour voir sur quoi il avait faillit tomber, un sourire étira ses lèvres : vraiment trop facile.

- Oya oya Vongola, ce n'est pas prudent de dormir dans la rue, fit-il remarquer à l'inconscient, kufufu… c'est vrai qu'il ne m'entend pas.

Encore une fois, son plan avait parfaitement bien fonctionné, il se baissa et ramassa son innocent boss. Il prit la direction de son repère avec l'idée de se garder Tsunayoshi assez longtemps pour que son ennemi s'inquiète de son absence. A l'idée de la tête que ferait l'alouette il jubila intérieurement. Il réfléchit à la suite des événements, que pourrait-il bien faire à Tsunayoshi pour que le gardien du nuage ne sache plus que faire ? Il avait bien ça petite idée sur la question mais ça ne lui suffisait pas, non il voulait frapper un grand coup, il voulait calmer définitivement l'alouette.

Il arriva à Kokuyo Land et coucha son otage sur le canapé. Observant celui-ci d'un drôle d'air il commença à jouer avec ses cheveux. Le châtain ne broncha pas, toujours inconscient il ne sentait pas les doigts de Mukuro passer et repasser dans sa douce chevelure. L'illusionniste esquissa un sourire malsain, si Tsunayoshi savait à quel point il était dans de beaux draps, s'il savait aussi ce qu'il lui réservait. Et comment réagirait-il s'il savait aussi ce qu'il réservait à son gardien du nuage, Hibari Kyoya ? Mukuro étouffa un rire, il ne voulait pas réveiller le bel endormit, cette histoire l'amusait vraiment beaucoup et il avait hâte d'en faire plus. Il en vint presque à plaindre sa victime pour ce qu'il lui préparait mais après tout il l'avait cherché. S'il n'avait rien dit et qu'il était resté tranquille il aurait cessé de l'importuner, ou… peut-être pas après tout ! Tout ça valait vraiment le coup d'être vu et vécu, même s'il devait se faire « mordre à mort » par l'alouette. Il soupira cependant, il trouvait tout ça un peu trop facile à son goût, mais ça l'amusait quand même.

- Mukuro-sama ! s'exclama le blond en entrant.

Il s'approcha de son chef et laissa tomber les sacs qu'il portait, il observa Tsuna profondément endormit sur le canapé et regarda la main de Mukuro qui était toujours dans ses cheveux.

- Mu…Mukuro-sama et… et le boss ? murmura Chrome surprise.

- Kufufu… j'ai appris que tu m'avais trompé avec lui ma petite Chrome, répondit-il, il faut bien que je me venge.

- Mais… mais c'est faux Mukuro-sama ! s'écria-t-elle. Je ne pourrais jamais… !

Il s'esclaffa, il savait très bien qu'elle n'en ferait rien mais elle aussi il avait bien envie de l'embêter, quel gamin il faisait parfois ! Il regarda sa proie, toujours inconscient et sourit, Ken était indigné de voir son cher Mukuro-sama flirter avec un boss de la mafia, Chikusa lui… en avait rien à faire. Chrome se retenait d'éclater en sanglot à la vu de son ananas qui était tranquillement en train de caresser les cheveux de Tsunayoshi Sawada. Remit du choc et se disant qu'il y avait sûrement une bonne raison à cela, Ken proposa à Mukuro de manger. Délaissant son innocent petit Vongola l'illusionniste accepta et prit sa part.

Lorsque son « otage » se réveilla, Mukuro le regardait amusé, il l'observa pendant qu'il essayait de savoir où il se trouvait.

- Kufufu, tu es perdu Tsunayoshi ? demanda l'illusionniste, amusé.

- Mu… Mukuro ? s'exclama le concerné. Mais… qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Je suis à Kokuyo land ?

- Il semblerait en effet que tu sois chez moi…, confirma-t-il.

- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? s'étonna Tsuna.

- Kufufu, tu es trop curieux Vongola, murmura son prédateur en s'approchant dangereusement.

- Mukuro-sama…, dit la voix de Chrome, arrêtes…

- Oya oya, tu es jalouse ma petite Chrome ? questionna l'ananas.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, elle n'était visiblement pas jalouse mais agacé par le comportement de son sauveur. Elle s'approcha, attrapa Tsuna par le bras et l'emmena.

- Chrome ? Où tu m'emmènes ? s'inquiéta son boss.

- Je ne sais pas… mais Mukuro-sama a de drôles d'idées…, prévint la gardienne de la brume.

- Hein ? s'étonna Tsuna. Comment ça ?

- … Je ne veux vraiment pas avoir à l'expliquer…, marmonna-t-elle en rougissant.

Encore à l'intérieur, Mukuro soupira, tant que Chrome ne « relâchait » pas sa proie ça irait bien.

Tsuna suivit sa gardienne qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché, il se demanda ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là. Se rappelant que l'illusionniste avait eut des gestes déplacés envers lui à plusieurs reprises il comprit ce qu'elle avait insinué. Il soupira, il n'y avait pas que lui maintenant qu'il y songeait, Basil aussi avait eut des gestes assez étranges envers lui. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il leur passait par la tête à ceux-là.

Chrome fini par le lâcher et se tourna vers lui.

- Je suis désolée, boss, dit-elle, mais… Je n'avais pas le choix.

- Euh… Ce n'est rien Chrome, soupira-t-il, je crois savoir pourquoi tu m'as emmené mais je comprends pas pourquoi Mukuro m'a kidnappé… il avait l'intention de me… ?

- Non, c'est à cause du garçon du nuage, répondit-elle.

- Hi…Hibari-san ? s'étonna Tsuna sans comprendre.

- Oui…, mais je n'en sais pas plus, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

Tsuna comprit qu'elle n'avait pas tout dit mais n'insista pas, il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse car elle restait silencieuse en vu de « protéger » Mukuro. Il réfléchit, essayant de savoir quel était le rapport entre lui et Hibari. Il s'assit sur le sol et observa les arbres autour de lui, la forêt, il ignorait pourquoi elle avait amené ici et pas chez lui.

- Je peux rentrer ? demanda-t-il à tout hasard.

- Non, je regrette boss, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Je vois…, soupira-t-il.

Bien essayé, mais il avait eut raison, elle ne comptait pas le laissé partir tout de suite, elle attendait sûrement que Mukuro lui dise qu'elle pourrait le laisser, peut-être même qu'il ne comptait même pas le laissé partir ! Il pensa à Kyoko, qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait en s'apercevant qu'il avait disparu, et Haru ? Et les autres ? Comment réagirait Reborn ? Une idée lui vint soudain à l'esprit, une idée fortement déplaisante, et si Reborn était dans le coup ? Ca ne l'aurait guère étonné ! Il passait son temps à mettre Tsuna dans de sales situations, une de plus ne lui aurait fait que plaisir et en plus, son tuteur appréciait beaucoup Rokudo Mukuro, surtout quand il y avait aussi Hibari Kyoya, quoi de plus amusant que de voir ces deux là se battre ?

- Boss…

Et puis, quand Tsuna était au milieu pour s'indigner de les voir une nouvelle fois se taper dessus ça plaisait bien aussi.

- Boss, répéta Chrome.

- Hein ? dit-il. Qu'y a-t-il Chrome ?

- Mukuro-sama pense que je l'ai trompé avec toi…, murmura la jeune fille.

- HEIN ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a dit ça, marmonna-t-elle les larmes aux yeux, je ne comprends vraiment pas, pourtant je suis sûre qu'il sait que jamais je ne pourrais…

Tsuna la regarda abasourdit, comment ça Mukuro pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et sa « petite Chrome » ?

- C'est sûrement une blague…, la rassura-t-il.

- Il a dit qu'il voulait ce venger en faisant pareil mais… pourtant je suis sûre que c'est à cause du gardien du nuage…, soupira-t-elle, il pense que le garçon avec l'oiseau jaune vous apprécie beaucoup.

- Hi…Hibari-san ? M'apprécie beaucoup ? fit-il surprit. Mais non ce n'est pas possible voyons, Hibari-san est trop occupé pour ce genre de chose !

« Et puis, il n'est pas du genre à apprécier qui que ce soit, songea Tsuna, il m'appel toujours « herbivore » et il me menace toujours de me « mordre à mort »… mais aussi il ne montre pas ce qu'il pense… est-ce que ce serait vraiment possible ? Dans un sens ça expliquerait le rapport entre mon kidnapping et lui. Mukuro essaye de provoquer une guerre ou quoi ? »

Tsuna soupira, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un de ses gardiens pouvaient avoir de quelconques sentiments pour lui autre que fraternel et encore moins venant d'Hibari Kyoya. Il l'effrayait un peu mais il ne pouvait pas nier non plus qu'il était vraiment beau. Il secoua la tête, Hibari ne pouvait pas l'aimer voyons ! C'était ridicule, Hibari n'aimait que son école et son oiseau, ou se trompait-il ?

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que le chef du comité de discipline n'avait pas vu Tsunayoshi. Pensant qu'il était malade, il avait demandé aux autres gardiens, tous avaient répondu qu'ils l'ignoraient.

« Si ce foutu ananas a osé lui faire quoi que ce soit… je le mords à mort ! » pensa-t-il.

Il hésita d'abord, puis il se dit que Rokudo Mukuro était sans aucun doute dans le coup. Il prit donc ses tonfas, sa veste et sortit, se dirigeant vers Kokuyo Land il croisa le reste de la famille Vongola qui n'était pas encore rentré malgré l'heure assez avancé.

- Tu sais où est Tsuna, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Yamamoto.

- Dis nous où se trouve le Judaime ! s'exclama Gokudera.

Kyoya soupira, il avait espéré pouvoir y allé seul, mais visiblement le joueur de baseball et le toutou voulait se joindre à lui.

- Eh ! Tête de poulpe ! Je vous accompagne aussi chercher Sawada !

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, maintenant voilà que le chef du club de boxe se ramené.

- Pas question, tête de gazon ! refusa le gardien de la tempête.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda le boxeur. Une voisine m'a dit qu'elle avait vu Sawada courir avec moi et qu'après elle a vu un homme avec une drôle de coupe le ramasser et partir avec.

- Alors c'est de ta faute, senpai ? s'étonna le gardien de la pluie.

- Bien sur que non ! répondit l'ainé. Puisqu'à ce moment-là j'étais ici !

Ils se turent, tous réfléchir puis…

- Un homme avec une coupe bizarre ? se souvint Yamamoto.

- Oui ! confirma Ryohei.

- Rokudo Mukuro ! s'écria Gokudera.

Kyoya poussa un profond soupire, ils avaient mit plus de dix minutes à trouver ce que lui avait déduit en quelques secondes. Il reprit sa marche vers le repère de son ennemi.

- Attends-nous, Hibari ! appela le gardien du soleil.

Kyoya ne ralentit pas, s'ils voulaient l'accompagner ils n'avaient qu'à aller plus vite.

Ils ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour y aller, une fois devant le grand bâtiment occupé par le gang de Kokuyo, Ryohei proposa de décider d'un plan d'action.

- Pas la peine, on entre et c'est tout ! Chrome doit y être, ils vont penser qu'on lui rend visite, lança Gokudera.

Kyoya avança, il savait très bien que l'illusionniste ne prendrait pas la chose comme ça, cependant il n'avait aucune envie de faire un « plan » avec cette bande d'idiots. Il entra et monta jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvait Rokudo Mukuro, il s'arrêta devant l'ananas et attendit.

- Encore ? s'étonna Mukuro. Kufufu.

- Qu'as-tu fais du Judaime, Mukuro ? s'exclama Gokudera.

- Tsunayoshi n'est pas ici, soupira l'illusionniste.

- Je ne suis pas stupide, Rokudo Mukuro, lança Kyoya.

Le gardien de la brume se leva et s'approcha d'eux, il les observa un instant puis se retint de rire.

- Très bien, très bien, dit-il, c'est Chrome qui l'a emmené je ne sais où.

Le chef du comité de discipline hésita à le croire, pour quelle raison cette fille avait-elle enlevé Sawada Tsunayoshi ? Il suivit tout de même les trois autres qui avaient décidé de partir à la recherche de Tsuna dans les alentours. A peine sortis du repère du groupe de Mukuro, ils virent Tsuna s'avancer vers eux aux côtés de Kyoko.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? s'étonna le boss Vongola.

- On te cherchait, Tsuna ! répondit le joueur de baseball.

- Ah bon ? fit-il, surprit. J'étais avec Kyoko, on est venu voir Chrome.

Il montra qu'il tenait la main de la petite soeur du boxeur.

- Eh ! Kyoko, ça veut dire quoi ? questionna le grand frère.

- Ben… Tsuna-kun et moi on est ensemble ! dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

Le gardien du nuage les regarda quelques minutes avant de se détourner et de reprendre le chemin du collège Namimori.

- Euh… tu es… le garçon au nuage ? demanda timidement une voix derrière lui.

Kyoya se retourna, il observa la fille ananas et confirma d'un signe de tête.

- Je suis désolée ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'inclinant. Mukuro-sama voulait juste s'amuser.

Kyoya regarda de nouveau où s'était trouvé Tsuna et Kyoko quelques secondes auparavant : ils avaient disparus. Tsuna arriva alors en courant.

- CHROME ! hurla-t-il en surgissant de la forêt alentour.

Trop épuisé d'avoir dû courir après la jeune fille, il ne fit pas attention et trébucha. Kyoya qui était sur la trajectoire de son boss le rattrapa de justesse.

- Fais attention, herbivore ! lança-t-il.

N'obtenant aucune réponse du gardien du ciel Vongola, Kyoya se demanda s'il allait bien. Il le regarda et se rendit compte que celui-ci était profondément endormit, soupirant, il le prit dans ses bras dans l'intention de le ramener chez sa mère.

- Hibari ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire au Judaime ? s'inquiéta le « toutou ».

- Je vais le mordre à mort bien sûr ! Quelle question…, répondit le gardien du nuage.

Ignorant les protestations du gardien de la tempête, Kyoya ramena Tsunayoshi tandis que le joueur de baseball retenait Gokudera.

- Allons, allons, Gokudera, essaya-t-il de le calmer, tu n'as pas entendu la façon dont il l'a dit ?

L'effet fut immédiat et le « smocking bomb » cessa de se débattre et se souvint de la manière dont Hibari avait dit ça.

- Il va quand même pas…, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Kyoya frappa à la porte de chez Tsuna et la mère de ce dernier lui ouvrit avec un grand sourire. Remarquant Tsuna endormit entre les bras du gardien, elle l'invita à entrer le coucher dans sa chambre, elle lui montra le chemin et les laissa seul, descendant préparer à manger. Nana Sawada avait invité Kyoya à rester dîner, aussi l'alouette resta dans la chambre à Tsuna jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se réveille.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Kyoya était assit à son bureau et le regardait, surprit, Tsuna tenta de se défaire des draps et tomba du lit.

- Tu es vraiment maladroit, herbivore, remarqua le brun.

- Hi… Hibari-san ? s'étonna le châtain.

Kyoya l'aida à se relever et l'observa, il s'était blessé en tombant, il entreprit alors de le soigner. Le dixième parrain Vongola laissa son gardien s'occuper de lui tout en rougissant au contact. Gênait, il ferma les yeux et ne vit donc pas que les lèvres de l'alouette s'approcher dangereusement des siennes. Cependant, quand il les sentit se poser sur les siennes il ne le repoussa pas. Kyoya rompit leur baisé et le regarda.

- Hi…Hibari-san…, murmura Tsuna, Chrome avait raison alors ?

- De quoi ? s'étonna le gardien du nuage.

- Chrome m'a dit que… que tu… m'appréciais, marmonna-t-il.

Les joues de l'alouette se teintèrent légèrement de rouge.

« Comment elle sait ça d'abord ? » se questionna-t-il.

Il regarda son boss, celui-ci lui souriait, heureux, en le voyant ainsi, il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire à son tour.

« Mais alors… ce foutu ananas s'est bien foutu de moi… tout ça c'était que des illusions ! » comprit enfin l'alouette.

**FIN**

* * *

[Bon voilà, je crois que c'est un peu court et à la base je voulais faire un OS mais... bah je me suis laissé emporter ! Pour ceux qui veulent la vidéo qui m'a inspiré il suffira de me demander le lien dans les reviews et je vous le filerais parce qu'il me semble que les liens passent pas ici.]

Sur ceux à la prochaine si vous souhaitez me revoir.

Edit: bah en fait je fussionne les chapitres pour faire un OS car c'était vraiment trop court...

Je suis vachement déçut de la "deuxième" partie de l'OS... j'espère que vous ça vous a plu !

Sinon... Gômen ! Donc, merci à ceux qui m'ont déjà mit une review ! Puis... bientôt un 69/27 !


End file.
